


cursed images and disturbing memes

by angstgremlin



Series: Discord Crack Fics :) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur is a fucking gremlin and hires the smaller gremlins to do his dirty work, another discord fic, theyre a family your honor, zak hired me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstgremlin/pseuds/angstgremlin
Summary: Wilbur has the grand idea to print out over a hundred different cursed images and memes and hires Tommy and Tubbo to hang them up all over the house. Of course, Phil isn't very happy about that.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Discord Crack Fics :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098737
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	cursed images and disturbing memes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/gifts).



> Hi rei! Zak hired me to write this for you <333 he said you'd disown us for this and I hope it works.
> 
> For everyone else, I wrote a horrible crack fic again based on our discord group chat and smp. I'm having a blast, thanks shadow the hedgehog for inspiring this.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

“Tommy! Tubbo! Get over here!” Wilbur called from his bedroom window to the two twelve-year-old boys playing in the backyard. They had been running around in an exciting game of tag but when he called they both froze, and then groaned. They ran over to the window Wilbur was leaning out of (thank god he had a ground floor bedroom and they didn’t have to go all the way upstairs) and crossed their arms.

“Alright I have a task for you guys,” Wilbur started, ” I want you boys to put these posters up all over the house. But you can’t tell anyone and you have to do it before Techno and Phil come home. 

“Awwww but that’s boring!” Tommy complained loudly, glaring at his brother. Tubbo cocked his head to the side.

“Why do you want us to do that?” he asked. Wilbur grinned, and the two trouble makers instantly knew that Wilbur was also up to trouble. He handed them a stack of posters from who knows where.

“I think you’ll know why,” Wilbur answered vaguely, stepping back into his room and closing the window. Tommy leafed through the papers and started laughing loudly. He handed Tubbo a particularly lewd one containing Shadow the Hedgehog with the words ‘Nice Cock Bro’. 

Tubbo cackles and runs into the house with the papers. Tommy loots the junk drawer and finds two rolls of tape, a glue stick, and some thumbtacks and passes off half the loot to Tubbo.

Wilbur, in the dark of his bedroom, chuckles to himself. He was the instigator for this wonderful prank, however, the two easily led boys would be put to blame. Will wasn’t stupid of course, he knew it’d eventually be led back to him. But it was best to let the initial shock and blame rest on the easily influenced twelve-year-olds. Hopefully, nothing bad would come from it.

Tommy was in Techno’s room at the moment, while Tubbo taped some up in the kitchen. The blond hung a cursed Shrek image, chuck E cheeses mother, and another sonic meme on his walls. He even hid a few in his closet and drawers for Techno to find later.

Tubbo, in the meantime, was hiding papers in places that would not be found right away. Inside cabinets, a drawer in Phil’s desk, the toilet lid in the bathroom, and even inside the freezer. Wilbur had supplied them with many cursed images, some probably not appropriate for the small children to read, but enough to haunt the family for the next week.

They giggled as they ran through the house, papers flying out of their hand and footprints left in their wake. The catalyst happened when Will came out of his room and helped them get into the attic to hide a few that wouldn’t be found for months. He helped them hide the rest in higher-up places.

It was a nice few hours, the three causing chaos in the otherwise peaceful house. However, all good things come to an end and that end was when they heard a car pull into the driveway, Phil coming back from Techno’s fencing practice. Wilbur quickly darted into his room and locked the door, leaving the two children to fend for themselves. They both turned to each other. 

“Phil’s back,” Tubbo noted.

“We gotta hide,” Tommy answered. They raced off to their room (where Tommy had not so surreptitiously hung up a few of his favorite posters) and hid under the covers, giggling loudly.

Phil unlocked the door to his house and ushered Techno, who was holding his fencing bag, inside so he could shower. He tried to enter after his son but was stopped when Techno had seemingly frozen in the doorway.

“Techno, what’s wrong?” he asked. Techno turned around instead of answering.

“Why don’t we go get food. Grocery store. You can go to the library or whatever you do. Let’s go.” Techno deflected. Phil shook his head. 

“Techno, let me in the house. I went shopping yesterday and I’m sure whatever’s in there I should know about.” Phil argued. Techno just sighed and stepped aside. Phil didn’t get past the front door. He was wrong. Maybe he shouldn’t have known about this.

Plastered all over the walls were dozens of memes printed out onto paper and posters. Each with its own disastrous, hideous, horrifying image in full color. Phil’s mouth dropped open.

“ _ Boys. _ ” Phil called sharply into the house. The only answer was mischievous giggles from Tommy and Tubbo’s room. He rubbed his temples with his hands and made his way upstairs to the boys’ room. There must have been over a hundred papers printed out, each a different atrocity. Techno followed behind curiously.

“Tommy. Tubbo.” Phil asked. The giggling kids both froze and slowly crawled out from under the blanket. “What did you boys do.” 

Tommy popped up quickly, “Wilbur told us to!” He defended himself

“Yeah, he gave us the posters!” Tubbo added. Phil groaned. 

“Wilbur!” Phil called downstairs. Wilbur opened the doors and skipped up the stairs. 

“Yes, dad?” He asked innocently. Phil gave him the ‘dad look’ but that didn’t detest Wilbur.

“Why did you tell Tommy and Tubbo to put up these pictures.” He asked, gesturing towards the one next to him. “They’re impressionable, they shouldn’t be seeing this shit.” 

The poster he was pointing at in question was a badly photoshopped horse on a hand reading ‘fucking hore’. 

“Because it’s funny!” Wilbur answered. Tommy and Tubbo cackled from the bedroom door. Phil just groaned again putting his head in his hand. 

“Just take them all down. I don’t want any of these on the walls.” Phil ordered before escaping to his room. He shouted when he found another cursed poster hanging over his bed. 

Wilbur leaned to the younger two boys. “Rember, he said he doesn’t want them on the  _ walls _ . Only remove the obvious ones.” He instructed. Tommy and Tubbo solemnly nodded and raced through the house to take down the printer paper. 

The next few days were ones for the scrapbook, as every few hours you’d hear Phil shout in surprise and annoyance. Most were found right away, but a few hid well.

One particular time Phil had been helping Technoblade clean his fencing sword, when he looked up to the ceiling and saw the shadow the hedgehog ‘nice cock bro’ paper that Wilbur helped Tommy put up. The short man shouted and used the fencing sword to stab the paper. Tommy collapsed into laughter at the sight and Wilbur had gotten a wonderful photo of this event. 

Over time they were all found. Tommy managed to keep one or two in his room, and Technoblade had kept the ‘wingless bone’ meme up in his room. It was a memorable prank and Wilbur lived on the high of successfully pulling it off for days.

And of course, when Phil went to grab a box from the attic and got scared by a particularly horrifying cat picture, the three gremlins fist bumped in victory. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think rei owo? 
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/angstgremlin3) so pls follow me there if you want snippets of fics and my other bs tweets. I'm planning on writing a multi-fic and continuing my dream time travel one so that's a good place to find me if you want updates! 
> 
> I write for zak and not for validation, but kudos and comments make my day so please consider leaving some! Thanks!
> 
> Alsoooo, here are some images from the fic <3
> 
> [shrek](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/796221438427398167/801495541846376528/image6.jpg)  
> [this is the one I imagined hanging over Phil's bed](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/796221438427398167/801495574876389428/image2.png)  
> [scary attic cat](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/796221438427398167/801495574573482024/image1.png)  
> [techno's wingless bone meme](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/796221438427398167/801495575374856222/image3.jpg)  
> [chuckie cheeses mom](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/796221438427398167/801495577057427476/image8.jpg)  
> [fucking hore horse](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/796404596725514280/801506798955266080/unknown.png)
> 
> [and here is the screenshot from our smp that inspired this fic!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/796404596725514280/801169492872265728/2021-01-19_11.10.30.png)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love ya rei <3


End file.
